HVAC manufacturers constantly strive to meet customer and environmental demands in providing energy efficient and compact HVAC systems. To that end HVACs are constantly undergoing re-engineering efforts to design units to use less energy, run more efficiently, and take up less space. As such, the internal dimensions in which the various HVAC components are housed often change. One component that is typically common to most HVAC systems, including air purification systems, is an air filter that is used to help filter out dirt, allergens, bacteria, and other particles from the air.
Typically, the HVAC system will include one or more of these filters and will have slots in which the filters are held in place in the return air flow. As re-designs occur, for the reasons noted above, the dimensions of the air filters are typically reduced in size to accommodate the reduce dimensions of the air filter slot within the HVAC system. In such instances, manufactures and their customers must obtain a different size of filter to accommodate the new design. In the event that the customer has both older and newer versions of the HVAC system, they must obtain both sizes of filters, and if the manufacture also provides these filters to their customers, they must also manufacture and inventory both sizes.